


O Feral God

by jeckyllope



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Feral My Unit | Byleth, M/M, in which byleth is feral and dimitri is feral and the blue lions have their work cut out for them, oh also byleth is fused with sothis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeckyllope/pseuds/jeckyllope
Summary: Byleth went missing after Garreg Mach was attacked, but he wasn't asleep in the river. Instead, he had awoken without any of his memories and lived for 5 years in the woods before he finds his way back to the monastery where Dimitri awaited him.Of course, Dimitri didn't expect a version of his professor that had become just as much of a beast as he had.And the rest of the Blue Lions didn't expect to have to teach their leader and professor how to be human again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 214





	1. Forgotten Until Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in a long time, but I was really passionate about this idea so here I am!
> 
> I plan on drawing my feral Byleth because I have his image very clear in my mind, which you can find on my instagram (jeckyllope) as soon as I finish it - And yes my Byleth has the pointy god child ears because he fused with Byleth and it's cute damn it.
> 
> Comments are appreciated - I haven't written fiction in a long time though so just be warned about that.

Chapter One : Forgotten Until Reunion

\--

It’s funny how irrelevant time becomes when you have the ability to control it, but once you forget time, memories fade along with it. 

How long had it been since Byleth had touched another human - How long had it been since they had heard footsteps echoing through the halls of the monastery his mind barely clung to?

What did he remember… He remembered the endless darkness enveloping him followed by a tall set of stairs that oddly reminded him of home or at the very least blanketed him with a sense of familiarity… Farther back… He remembered longing blue eyes as well as ones made of proud amber, though the faces those eyes belonged to had long since been lost. He remembered tall stone walls and the sound of singing - He remembered being praised and praising others in turn and the strong smell of herbs on a warm, sunny day. They were all fond memories, but they normally only reared their beautiful heads when Byleth’s eyes reluctantly slipped closed into some form of sleep. 

Dreams - That’s what they were called. Perhaps they weren’t even memories at all. 

Stone walls were foreign to him. Tall trees and wild animals were his domain now. Cold winds and summer days pushed him to and from. His hands and teeth were the tools that kept him alive, and a soft voice in the back of his head guiding him away from stupid decisions - Warning him of things he never should have known. He wasn’t sure how long he had lived this life, for time bent beneath his feet. Accidents were set back and replayed until things were done correctly; his life was saved over and over by a power spurred by his instincts. 

Today, he stared into a small, mossy creek. His hair was long and light colored, brushing against his shoulders and sticking out at odd angles where it wasn’t matted down with mud. One lone braid hung in front of his right ear, though he didn’t even have a memory of braiding it anymore. His eyes were a cold, intense green that mirrored the moss on the bottom of the creek he stared into, and long, pointed ears pushed past his wild main. His reflection pulled no memories from his mind; as a matter of fact, he had never once recognized this strange beast staring back at him. He had long forgotten what it meant to be human… Was he ever human to begin with? Or was his own reflection just another face forgotten with all the others. 

A crack sounded behind him, and Byleth’s hand shot down to hover of the hilt of the sword hanging on his time worn belt loops. His eyes scanned the forest line behind him, searching for any threats hiding within the foliage, only to be met with something worse than any predator. 

Light. Fire. Soldiers. 

The forest ignited quickly before his very eyes, an army of soldiers donning an emblem of red marching within the flames. Byleth reacted quickly, letting his instincts take over as he turned and dashed straight through the creek and on past it. He ran on, forever chased by the red licks of flames until he was met by the edge of the forest and a crumbled stone wall. He looked over his shoulder at the chaos behind him and didn’t think twice when he scrambled up over the wall into the safety of a manmade structure. 

\--

Once past the wall, Byleth was allowed only a moment to catch his breath while his instincts tugged his heart and mind this way and that as they searched desperately for some means of survival. The flames behind him licked at the wall, but didn’t catch, reassuring the part of his mind that focused on the fire but not that which had realized he was now stranded in a foreign place with no familiar forest to hide within. 

He took a deep breath, and walked forward. 

His feet found a path that the grass seemed to be desperately trying to grow over, but the long since placed stones were equally determined to make that difficult. The sun had just set when the fire started, so now only the moon was there to light his way; her soft, delicate glow illuminated before him an impressive stone building that seemed surprisingly abandoned. It seemed like such a waste to him to leave such a large are uninhabited, especially one seemingly so previously loved as this. He could see long forgotten gardens now overgrown with weeds, and sculptures with moss beginning to creep up from their bases. 

All of it left an odd feeling in his chest and made his mind ache… Perhaps this place was filled with a nefarious magic… 

The thought sent a shudder through his body, but he was soon distracted by the entrance to the building itself. He gazed up for a moment, appreciating the night sky and structure laying before him when harsh footsteps made themselves known behind him.

Byleth flipped around quickly, and pressed his back up against the closed door he’d been standing in front of as he bared his teeth in an inherently animalistic way. His hand shot for his sword as he examined the beast in front of him… 

Perhaps this thing was more man this beast… Or perhaps it had a reflection similar to his own. Whatever it was, it was huge and snarling right back at Byleth with a lance gripped tight in its hands. 

They stood there like that for a moment that felt like an eternity. Byleth held his ground as the beast’s expression shifted and it leaned in slowly. The territorial expression that had donned its face shifted into something of confusion, and its lance moved to hang loose at its side as to took a step closer to Byleth. 

“Back.” Byleth hissed, his voice harsh from ages of disuse. The beast stiffed at this, its one cold, blue eye opening wide with shock. Instead of heading Byleth’s warning though, it took another slow step forward. 

“I should have known… That one day… You would be haunting me as well…” 

Byleth lowered his sword, blinking in confusion as this beast stared at him with a defeated expression. He looked from side to side before taking a cautious step forward, causing the beast to straighten quickly. Byleth looked at its face, his eyes locking in on the beast’s own, that specific shade of blue drowning his entire mind and soul, reminding him of laughter and dancing and days long past. He flinched at all the memories before looking up at the other again and feeling absolutely lost. 

“Why won’t you speak to me, professor… Tell me how I failed you.” 

Professor? Byleth slunk back again, pressing his body up against the wooden door for a second time. Why was this beast speaking to him so sadly? So fondly? It confused him and practically ripped his guard right away from him. 

“Who… ARE you?” Byleth whispered, that voice in the back of his head screamed at him, making his head spin even more than it already was. 

It was if the beast had been shot with an arrow, the way it stumbled backwards. It stared at Byleth with heavy hurt in its eyes before its mouth opened again and it whispered a pained. “Byleth?” 

Byleth stood up straighter for a moment before he dropped to his knees, his mind flooding with quotes long uttered by a similar voice laced with less pain. The color blue was all he could see as he closed his eyes, and a loud cry of “PROFESSOR!” Fell upon deaf ears as a cold darkness overtook him. 

\--

Dimitri panicked as his beloved professor fell to the ground before him - He hadn’t recognized the other right away… But he had assumed his mind had twisted Byleth’s shape into something more telling of their time apart. 

Dimitri had no trouble remembering the past, as a matter of fact his memory was his greatest vice. It haunted him daily. Even the happy memories chipped away at his conscious, sometimes even more so than the sad ones. The one thing that eased him into sleep on the rare occasion he could force himself to lay down was the memory of his professor’s smiles, the image of a kind hearted, brave man extending a hand to a dirty sinner. 

Dimitri had been raised to be a religious man, but the day he met Byleth he had found a new god. 

That’s what Byleth looked like now, cradled in Dimitri’s arms as the prince of Faerghus carried his limp body across the long abandoned campus of Garreg Mach and into the chapel where he had let himself rot away over these long five years. For five years he had desired nothing more than Edelgard’s head on his lance and to see that gentle smile of his professor's just one more time.

And Byleth had returned to him… But in no better state than he was himself.

Perhaps it was proof they were meant for each other. 


	2. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth is consumed by an ocean of blue with a name attached to it, and the familiarity terrifies him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little messy so I might come and clean it up at a later point - But it is what it is. 
> 
> This isn't really a slow burn fic - But Byleth does need to remember how to touch and hold someone considering he hadn't been particularly good at that before he lost his memory.

When Byleth’s eyes finally reopened to peer upon this new world, he was greeted by the starry night sky and a mingled scent of dirt and dried blood. He was laying on his back, a heavy pelt draped over him and some source of warmth directly to his side. His body felt weak from disuse, implying to him that he had been lying here for far too long. He slowly built up the courage to look to his side, only to see the beast from before lying next to him, his single remaining eye closed and lance still gripped tightly in one hand. Byleth’s eyes searched for the other hand for a moment, following the line of the beast’s arm and finding the large, gloved hand entwined with his own. He scrunched up his nose in confusion, but stayed still for fear of awakening the creature. 

His stillness was in vain though; the beast’s eye flickered open, but the rest of him did not move. The blue jewel only roamed across Byleth’s form before drifting back up to linger on his eyes. They maintained eye contact for a long moment, Byleth being the first to break. He pulled his hand away from the beast’s slowly, holding it to his chest instead as he looked up at the sky again. The sound of movement came from his side, and he glanced at the beast out of the corner of his eye as it sat up and ran a hand through its tangled blonde mane. 

Byleth’s hand clenched into a fist - Why did he feel so warm at the sight of this monster? It was coated in blood and grime, its form telling tales of many lives lost by that lance and those horrid hands. And yet… Byleth felt an odd lack of fear. This beast even seemed more afraid of him than anything else. 

He slowly sat up as well, the pelt falling to bunch up in his lap, and he let his eyes roam over the armored frame of the human-like monster sitting before him. It looked over its shoulder again, their eyes meeting yet again and Byleth could barely restrain the pull in his heart that begged him to go closer. 

“Am I… To know you?” He asked, holding his gaze this time instead of hiding away. The beast was silent at this question, its eye full of an emotion Byleth had long forgotten how to read. Humans always felt things so strongly… Was this beast simply human after all? Was he the only monstrous one here after all?

“You did… Once…” It finally responding, dropping its gaze to the scuffed floor of the cathedral. Byleth sat up straighter in shock, not at the other’s words, but at his own heart breaking in his chest from how defeated this monster appeared to be. He lost control for a moment, that voice and feeling that resided in the back of his mind pulling him closer to this blood soaked fiend. 

“Yes, but do you wish for me to know you again?” He asked, shocked by his own humanity in this moment but unwilling to retreat now that he had started this. 

The beast blinked slowly, “Professor… -” It said, its body truly opening up for the first time since Byleth had laid his eyes on it. He leaned forward, his expression still blank as he opened his mouth to speak again. 

“I don’t believe ‘Professor’ is my name.” 

The beast stiffened again, staring directly into Byleth’s eyes with nearly a look of horror. It looked Byleth up and down very slowly before its expression relaxed again, clearing something having settled in its mind.

“Byleth, then.” It said, the word sounding much more foreign on its tongue, but at the same time spoke with admiration. Byleth wondered just what he had done in the past to deserve this type of worship; it made him feel insecure, but a part of him far away felt right at home. 

“And what am I to call you?” The question caused that pained look to appear on the beast’s face again, but it faded away rather quickly. 

“You once called me Dimitri, but I am no longer him.” 

Byleth’s eyes shot open at the utterance of this name, his mind flooded with blue, with strong hands and gentle touches, with the scent of chamomile and spring evenings in the garden. With a dance and a night alone in a tower, a night that held onto promises and warmth. It all made his head spin - so many memories all at one time and nothing to really connect any of them. 

His body swayed to the side, threatening to fall to the floor as a punishment for his mind’s negligence, but strong hands almost identical to those in these dream like memories kept him stable. His eyes flickered and his mind refocused on this current moment, entranced in another ocean of blue, though this one waiting right in front of him.

“Dimitri…” He repeated, an odd feeling in his chest and an overwhelming warmth coursing throughout his body. 

The beast - Dimitri - glowed at hearing Byleth speak his name in such a tone, and his grip on Byleth’s arm that had originated as a form of support tightened ever so slightly. Was Byleth crying? He remembered this sensation once before at a time where something was ripped away from him. Something warm and important. He blinked as he stared into the other’s eyes, and suddenly he understood something.

He was important to this person. And this person was just as important to him. 

Dimitri had been waiting for him. 

A shaky hand with dirt crusted under the fingernails reached forward to touch Dimitri’s breastplate as if to clarify that the beastly prince was really there. 

\--

Dimitri moved forward very slowly, his arms enveloping Byleth in a tight hug. He held his former professor tightly and lovingly. It was perhaps the most gently he had moved in years. His heart soared at this contact - it was something he thought he would never experience again. Human affection. A genuine hug. 

It was as close to human he had gotten. 

But was love between to beasts really human at all?

\--

The next few days were an interesting day for Byleth. Dimitri wordlessly showed him around the grounds, which occasionally sparked blurry memories to reappear in Byleth’s mind and follow him to sleep during the following nights. Familiar faces with no names attached to them follow him everywhere in this monastery, inaudible voices somehow managing to echo through each and every hallway. It was almost overwhelming… But Byleth found himself desperately seeking these faces in his dreams, following after the hint of the word imagined in a long abandoned hallway. 

The only thing that made him feel sane was Dimitri - A face and name that was the most familiar. They mostly sat together in silence, watching over the grounds with no expressions decorating their faces. Occasionally, Dimitri would look over at Byleth and somehow manage to look surprised before he would let his guard down slightly. It was like he never expected Byleth to still be there sitting next to him - like he thought Byleth would just fade away with the wind.

Most nights, Dimitri would look over his shoulder and wish he could turn over and pull Byleth closer to him. Most nights, Dimitri would imagine being close to Byleth; he would imagine holding him, hunting with him, fighting with him… 

Soon. He would wait for Byleth to be more comfortable… He didn’t want to chase away the one thing he had a chance of having. The ghosts had quieted down now that Byleth was here. His professor truly was a god - Even ghosts cowered away in his presence. 

At night, they laid together in the cathedral, the stars dancing above their heads. Often they didn’t sleep, but they laid close together, back to back most of the time as if they were protecting each other. They had yet to touch after that warm embrace they had shared when Byleth first remembered him. It was like there was some barrier that still stood between them, but it was slowly getting worn away as their lives began to coexist on the same wavelength. 

\--

Time moves on, and elsewhere, a group of young adults were conspiring to meet for the first time in ages. They would go back to a place they once called home, even if nothing was left standing there.


End file.
